moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alranthor Aranas
|Row 6 title = Status: |Row 6 info = Alive. |Row 7 title = Family: |Row 7 info = Nastaul Aranas (Brother, alive) Seryia Aranas (sister, deceased) Senin Aranas (cousin, alive)}} Alranthor Aranas is a Ren'dorei in the service of the Blades of Greymane. Having served alongside the Alliance of Lordaeron, the New Horde and finally the Grand Alliance, Alranthor has experienced the majority of the conflicts that Azeroth has had in recent years. History Alranthor was born as the eldest son of the main branch of the House of Aranas. The House of Aranas was a prominent noble family from the Greenwood, known now as the Ghostlands. Having infused their land, Dracon'diel, with magic; the area was enriched with a multitude of various types of gems. Thus brought about the two most important facets of the Aranas family, magisters and gemcrafters. For a time, Alranthor did remain in his family's wishes, in particular, whatever his father desired. However, as time went on and the Amani trolls pressed further and further into elven lands, one of Alranthor's cousins, Telindis, perished. Resigning from his position, Alranthor joined into the Thalassian military so he could potentially avenge his fallen kinsmen. This incurred the wrath of Alranthor's father, but the man remained unswayed and remained in the Military. As a result, by the time of the Second War, Alranthor was shipped off into Lordaeron, where he fought alongside the humans extensively and had gained a deep respect for them, even having sprung a few romances between the time with himself and human women he'd encountered. These never lasted long, however, as Alranthor refused to stay in one place for very long. The Second War and Aftermath Alranthor's service remained limited to Quel'thalas until mid-way into the War, when the trolls of Zul'aman joined forces with the Horde. Following this, Alranthor alongside several others were captured and tortured by the Trolls, though Alranthor managed to escape his imprisonment by deceiving one of the guards into his cage. There, he brutally beat the troll until he managed to sever one of the creature's tusks, slamming it into the Forest Troll's eye socket and taking the keys to escape. He was unable to save the rest of his companions, who had already been sacrificed or eaten in dark rituals. By the time he reached the Alliance once again, he'd been told of the fate of his kingdom, that the Trolls were marching on it with the aid of Orgrim Doomhammer. Unfortunately, Alranthor had been moved south during his imprisonment and was now beyond the Alterac Mountains, near Silverpine Forest. Remaining with a Gilnean attachment, Alranthor was exposed to a kingdom that few of his people seemed familiar with, and though there were some anti-elven sentiments; the mutual enemy of the Horde kept them cordial. During this time, Alranthor served alongside Haverin Grayblade; accompanying him as they moved towards the Alterac mountains as theirs was the only Gilnean detachment headed north. By the time the Gilneans and Alranthor had reached Hillsbrad, however, Alterac had betrayed the Alliance of Lordaeron. Further keeping him from his home, Alranthor remained with the Gilneans; his services as a spellblade proving invaluable as the Horde encroached from all angles on Hillsbrad. As the group trekked through the kingdom of Alterac, Alranthor's disdain towards the Horde continued to grow. He had already hated the trolls, but now he grew increasingly agitated towards the sight of Orcs and Ogres as well. This heightened with the death of Fredreich Grayblade, Haverin's younger brother, whom Alranthor had come to respect and shared a friendship with. By the time Alterac had fallen, Alranthor had remained with the Gilneans not out of necessity, but out of desire to exact vengeance upon the Horde. During his time with the humans, Alranthor had also taken a closer appreciation for the Light; learning the path of a Mage-Priest as many of his other kin had during their time in the south. Ultimately, Alranthor would not return to Quel'thalas for years. Following the end of the Second War, he took on responsibility to remain as a contact towards the Gilnean kingdom on behalf of his people, though this ultimately soured as well when Gilneas and Quel'thalas both left the Alliance of Lordaeron. With tensions straining, Gilneas closed its self off from the rest of the world. With a final farewell to the last remaining Grayblade, Alranthor would never see Haverin, or any of his friends he'd made from Gilneas, again. Headed back north, Alranthor felt a strange alienation from his people. He attempted to move back towards his home in Greenwood, Dracon'diel, but his father had spurned him. While his brother and sister attempted to coax Alranthor back into the family, his father's continued cold demeanor as well as the uncomfortable stillness of peace made it too much for Alranthor to take. His stay in Quel'thalas was ultimately cut short as he took on duties of the border guard as a Spellblade attachment to the Farstriders. During his stay with them, he met a woman by the name of Nythera Hallowheart, the farstrider captain of the battalion he was accompanying. While initially icy towards him, due to her mistrust of the magisters of Silvermoon, the two eventually bonded. This bond culminated upon the capture of Hallowheart by the Twistbranch Tribe, an offshoot and follower of the Amani. Leading the Farstriders on an attack, Alranthor set the Twistbranch hovel ablaze, the force wiping out the remnants of the trolls from Quel'thalas. Following this, Alranthor began to court Nythera; taking her on as his fiance. Due to the complications of his family, Alranthor refused to marry Nythera, as she was hesitant about being made a noblewoman of Quel'thalas; due to the stigma that existed in the Farstriders concerning the divide in elven society between them and the magistrate. As a result, the two remained married in all but name. Third War This peace did not last, as by the time of the Third War, the Scourge would ultimately come to destroy Quel'thalas under the leadership of the fallen prince, Arthas Menethil. Alranthor and Nythera ultimately managed to evade death by the Scourge, though Nythera was shaken by the death of Sylvanas Windrunner, a woman she had idolized and trained under. The two rushed to Greenwood when the Scourge had fallen to the wayside, finding Dracon'diel ablaze and infested with the Cult of the Damned. Alongside their farstriders, they purged the town and turned it into an outpost within the now twisted Greenwood, known as the Ghostlands. For almost a year, the group found that travelers were scarce, sometimes going months without seeing another elf outside of their own troupe. Alranthor, desperate to know what had happened to his family, combed over every piece of evidence he could find within Dracon'diel; finding only his father's corpse impaled upon a spike in the center of town. No evidence of his other kin remained, and thus, Alranthor and Nythera made the decision to attempt to re-convene with the elves in Silvermoon. Passing elves had spoken of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider's return, and that the elves had reclaimed some portion of their ancient city as a meeting ground. Leaving their Farstriders under one of Nythera's lieutenants, the two departed for the north. When they arrived in the ruins of Silvermoon, they found that the rumors had not been false. Kael'thas had begun to rally the Quel'dorei, now calling themselves the Blood Elves, or Sin'dorei. He called for any willing and able to aid the Alliance as they avenged Quel'thalas and the north to join him as he marched south to meet with Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos and the Lordaeronian resistance, thus leading to Nythera and Alranthor to join with their prince. During this time, Alranthor was able to locate his brother, Nastaul, and his sister, Seryia. They had informed him that the rest of the Aranas family had either perished or left with refugees, headed west under the leadership of Jaina Proudmoore. Nastaul, in particular, had managed to salvage a large amount of the family's fortune, including their familial blade, Thas'dracon, Dragonvalor. Once wielded by their father, Nastaul handed the blade off to his brother, and bid him farewell. Alongside his love, Alranthor trekked under Kael'thas' forces as long as they would serve the Alliance, eventually coming to the faithful day in Dalaran where the Blood Elves were declared traitors. Unable to accept this, Alranthor fought alongside his prince for their freedom, but ultimately, could not follow through the portal that his prince had opened. Alranthor, alongside many others, fled into the woods of Silverpine; though he did so alone. Nythera would ultimately cross on without him, as she believed the future of the Sin'dorei rested with Kael'thas. Trekking alone, Alranthor and his small group was eventually beset upon by the Scourge, where he was captured and taken as a slave of the Scourge. Despite his best efforts, Alranthor was eventually corrupted by the Scourge, and he was taken as a corrupted Death Knight of the Scourge. While his heart still beat within his chest, and his blood still flowed as a living elf, his soul was entrapped within Thas'dracon, which had been made into a runeblade. Given the name Dawnbreaker, Alranthor became a servant of the Scourge. Under the Scourge As Dawnbreaker, Alranthor was tasked to aid with the blighting of Lordaeron. His potent magic had been twisted, the man becoming very familiar with the usage of shadow during his time as a knight of the Scourge. Empathy erased, Dawnbreaker served alongside another Death Knight, Lord Nightfall. As the two would later find, Lord Nightfall was once Fredreich Grayblade; an ironic reunion within their intertwined enslavement. However, kinship would not grow between the two men, as their will was entirely shackled to that of the Lich King. Alongside Buri Frostfist, the three death knights wreaked havoc along the Lordaeronian countryside; eventually separating off only when Alranthor was tasked with destroying a remnant holdout within the Ghostlands. Riding atop his steed alongside his undead minions, it would ironically be the hold out of Dracon'diel that he and Nythera had abandoned so long ago. The Farstriders remained, even after the two never returned for them, having turned into the Sin'dorei and had been reinforced by the resurgent elven government. What had been a small stakeout turned into a thriving outpost. One that Alranthor had made and would now destroy. At the head of it all was Alranthor's sister, who led the defense of her home valiantly. During the crux of the battle, however, she had realized the person assailing her home was none other than her own brother. Despite having cornered Alranthor, Seryia was unable to strike down her older brother. Taking advantage of her weakness, the man escaped; leaving Dracon'diel in the hands of the elves. However, the Scourge's assault had sufficiently weakened the outpost to the point that it was forcibly abandoned, ultimately leading to the area being reclaimed by the blighted wilderness. Despite the reunion with his sister, Alranthor felt nothing when she spared him other than anger. Some part of him angry towards the disgraceful defeat they'd suffered, another part of him angry that she had not put him out of his miserable existence. This anger only fueled his crusade against his own people, until the intervention of forces under Grand Magister Rommath ended his rampage. Sent back by Kael'thas to his people in Quel'thalas, Rommath's forces intervened on Dawnbreaker's path; ultimately crippling his command and destroying what remained of his forces. Once more met with a bitter reunion, Alranthor found his fiance, Nythera, to be among those that Rommath had brought back with him. Cornering her former love, she attempted desperately to get the man to forsake the Scourge; though he was unable to. Nearly killing her, she was only saved by the intervention of one of Rommath's spellbreakers, forcing Dawnbreaker back into the Eastern Plaguelands. Unbeknownst to Alranthor, these two chance encounters would link Nythera and Seryia together; the two of them departing from Quel'thalas together to fight under the banner of the Argent Dawn. Both having been unable to put the man out of his misery, and tired of the rampaging through their lands, they linked up with the Dawn and became senior members of the order as time went on. As the years passed, the two tracked what they could of Alranthor throughout the Plaguelands, but were never able to meet him face to face on the field again. Alranthor had been moved from the Noxious Glade, to Stratholme, even to Naxxramas at one point before its eventual defeat. However, the pair could never concretely face the man and end his suffering. In truth, both of them wanted to save him, rather than kill him, but they had accepted there was likely no salvation for the elf. Freedom Following the defeat of Naxxramas and the continued scaling back of the Scourge in the Plaguelands, Dawnbreaker's position was eventually confined into Stratholme; where he held defense under Baron Rivendare. Relief came not at the hand of reinforcements, but by the return of the Lich King himself, where Alranthor alongside many other Death Knights had been summoned to the Dread Citadel, Acherus. Answering the call, Alranthor found himself under the command of Highlord Darion Mograine, as they rampaged through the Scarlet Enclave; one of the last holdouts of Lordaeronian freedom in the Plaguelands. Under the Lich King himself, Alranthor's will was completely decimated; the proximity to the lord of the Damned turning him into a soul-less killing machine, who reaved through the Enclave alongside the other Death Knights with impunity. One by one, the towns of the Scarlet Crusade fell, Dawnbreaker's blade caked in blood throughout the entire occurrence. During this time, Alranthor managed to reunite with Fredreich once more; at the battle of Light's Hope. There, Alranthor had finally come into the view of his sister and former lover, who had sworn to defend the chapel with their lives. Among the hectic battlefield, where Death Knights clashed with the holy defenders of the Argent Dawn; Alranthor found himself at odds with his sister and lover at the same time. Blades clashed with blades, Seryia having trained extensively with the Light to combat her fallen sibling. At the crux of the battle, Seryia managed to incapacitate Dawnbreaker by separating him from his runeblade; which Nythera then took up and escaped to the rear lines with. Separated from the Blade for the first time since his corruption, Alranthor could no longer hear the whispers of his master in his ears, and his power waned. Defeated, Seryia captured Alranthor; bringing him back to the Chapel as the battle raged on. While other members of the Dawn had urged them to slay Alranthor, the two elven women were still set on freeing him from the grasp of the Scourge. Unfortunately, they under-estimated the distance it required for Alranthor to call upon the powers his King had granted him through the Runeblade. Leaving him near the armory where Thas'dracon was stored, Alranthor bided his time until he could break his bonds. Free, he impaled Nythera on a metal spike, doing battle with his sister using the woman's fallen sword. Overwhelming her, Alranthor managed to reclaim his runeblade and cornered his sister against the cliffs that overlooked the chapel. In their final duel, Seryia managed to destroy Thas'dracon; splitting it in twain with the light. In that moment, Alranthor's world spun, the woman having seemingly gained a final upper hand, only for the Lich King's power to resurge in his mind. Impaling Seryia's throat against the shattered edges of the Runeblade, Alranthor's will was broken once more as the Lich King had taken to the field against Tirion Fordring. In the wake of the Ashbringer, however, the Lich King was forced to retreat; and the knights of Acherus were abandoned, freed from the will of the Lich King by the fallen souls buried beneath Light's Hope. Now without the whispers of his dark master in his ears for the first time, Alranthor was able to behold what he had done. The Light would not answer his pleas to save his sister, holding her as she died, and when he returned to the Chapel alongside the other Knights of the Ebon Blade, he'd found that Nythera was dying as well. The metal spike had caused severe internal bleeding, thus leaving him with few precious moments alongside her as well. Sharing a final day alone with her lover, Nythera died with the knowledge knowing that her and Seryia had ultimately been successful; Alranthor was freed. The Ebon Blade Without Thas'dracon's magic, Alranthor's powers waned. Serving alongside the Ebon Blade, Alranthor repaired his runeblade and continued to wield magic as a Death Knight would; though it was no longer nearly to the skills he once possessed. Having found Buri Frostfist among the Ebon Knights, he aided the Dwarf's mission to eventually capture and save Fredreich. The two knights scoured Northrend, wreaking terrible vengeance upon the Scourge for what it had done to them, and finding clues as to where Lord Nightfall had absconded to. Their search eventually led them to Icecrown Glacier, where they, alongside the newly formed Argent Crusade, faced off with the Scourge in Scourgeholme. Having found Fredreich, commanding one of the defensive battalions of the Scourge, the two assailed their former ally; though his might was ultimately too strong for either of them to defeat. Escaping on the back of a frost wyrm, Buri and Alranthor followed Fredreich to the Shadow Vault, where they and the rest of the Ebon Blade eventually over whelmed the position and captured him. Freeing his mind from the Scourge, the three Death Knights took up the colors of the Ebon Blade, and marched on the Citadel of Icecrown under the Ashen Verdict. During this time, Alranthor's powers continued to wane. He no longer could command the dead as the other two had, his powers over blood and frost had deteriorated. The only portent of power that remained was his command over the shadow, which he had attributed to his affinity with it having naturally grown during his time with the Scourge. Aiding with the purging of the Blood Wing of the Citadel, where Alranthor put down some of his fallen kinsmen amongst the San'layn; the man had completely lost the powers the Scourge had granted him by the time Blood Queen Lana'thel had fallen. While originally given a chance to aid with the attack on Arthas himself, Alranthor returned back to help with securing the lower regions of the Citadel; worried that his weakened state would only harm the offensive against the Lich King. The final blow to his strength came when the Lich King was felled, as Alranthor felt the very last vestiges of the Scourge leave him. While his soul remained entrapped within the lower regions of Thas'dracon, Alranthor's will was fully his own, and his powers had completely evaporated. Departing from the Ebon Blade, Alranthor bid Fredreich and Buri a final farewell as he returned to his people in Quel'thalas. While he had not been ignorant of their joining the Horde, Alranthor had secretly hoped they would eventually come back into the fold of the Alliance. Rising tensions, however, with the Alliance made this hope diminish by the day; until eventually he found himself bearing the same banner that he had despised prior to his service to the Scourge. Alranthor had returned to the service of the Thalassian Military, and as a result, had served the Horde. Under the Horde Alranthor's stay with the Horde was tumultuous at best. While he had little qualm serving his people, he found it increasingly difficult to ignore the growing devolution of Elven culture. What had once been a culture of high society, tranquility and scholars had begun to degrade to excess, debauchery and baser virtues. Atop it all, Alranthor could never properly work alongside the Orcs or Trolls. Each attempt had ended poorly, thus, he remained in the Eastern Kingdoms, eventually being sent to aid the Forsaken. Before his departure, he reunited once more with his brother, informing him of the fate of their sister. The two men mourned her passing for a time, though ultimately went their separate ways. Nastaul had already begun his own family, and the Aranas line was secure. He found the Undead easier to work with, even if their methods were increasingly Scourge-like. His familiarity with their kind, as well as whom they once were, was an odd sort of comfort to the man as he resumed his status as as a spellblade. Fighting the Worgen, Alranthor initially believed the creatures to be some sort of summoned monster that the Alliance had lost control over in desperation to save themselves. However, as time went on, Alranthor came to learn that they had come from a place hauntingly familiar to him, the Kingdom of Gilneas. Conflicted, the elf continued to serve as the lines blurred further and further between his undead allies and that of the Scourge. At the crux of the battles in Silverpine, Alranthor came to lead a charge against a force known as the Blades of Greymane. There, he had learned that the group was commanded by the son of his old friend, Haverin, Berenal Grayblade. Unable to justify his being in the region any longer, as more and more news came to him of what had befallen Gilneas, and what lengths the Gilnean people were forced to go to in order to defeat the Horde. Astonished that Gilneas had rejoined the Alliance before Quel'thalas had, Alranthor quit the field prior to an engagement with the Gilneans. Without their commander, the Forsaken were slaughtered by the Blades, and the Gilnean order escaped back to Gilneas with the rest of the forces that had been battling in the north. Increasingly disillusioned, Alranthor returned to Quel'thalas to seek the counsel of his brother. Nastaul, too, had held reservations with the Horde; but his place in Silvermoon was non-combative. A pregnant wife alongside a thriving business meant that it was foolish for Nastaul to leave over political disagreements, though he could understand Alranthor's hesitation to remain. Offering his brother a place at his side, Alranthor took Nastaul up on his offer and entered into semi-retirement following the battles across the Northern Eastern Kingdoms. Having waited out the fall of Deathwing, Alranthor attempted to regain a sense of normalcy in his life. However, just as with his first return home, he could never find peace in the idleness. His soul remained trapped within Thas'dracon, forcing him to carry the blade with him where-ever he went, like a ball strapped to a prisoner's ankle. Ultimately, despite his best attempts at returning to normalcy, Alranthor could not remain idle following the destruction of Theramore Isle. Having had several cousins who resided in Theramore, all of which were slain in the blast, alongside the continued attrocities of the Horde, Alranthor departed his brother's home after a short farewell. Trekking to the Alliance, Alranthor guised himself as a High Elf and rejoined their forces. Headed north, the man joined with one order he felt he could feel some semblance of kinship with, thus Alranthor joined with the Blades of Greymane. Alliance Once Again For the first time in years, Alranthor felt at home with himself among the Blades. While he was not very open about his origins, he did eventually share his past with their leader, Berenal, during one of the eves in a camp in Hillsbrad. Having found of the fact that Alranthor had served with his father, Berenal held no reservations towards allowing the man to openly show himself as a Sin'dorei, as Alranthor had told Berenal of his conflict within the Horde. As a result, Alranthor took on many roles throughout his tenure with the Blades. He acted as a scout, a spy, and ultimately as a spell-blade warrior under the Blades; suiting which-ever role was most needed of him. He eventually struck up a romance with another Sin'dorei defector, a woman by the name of Lotenai Thorne, who hid her appearance as a raven-haired Gilnean woman. The two became inseperable, and while she was not spurned by Alranthor's history, she did have an increasing concern of his attachment to his blade. Despite telling Berenal and Lotenai of his past, he did not, however, reveal the fact he had once been a slave of the Scourge. It only eventually came out to Lotenai after Thas'dracon was shattered once again in a conflict with the Forsaken; where Alranthor was forced to face off against a Death Knight of the Banshee Queen. Lotenai reshaped the shard of the blade that held his soul into a pendant; giving it to him to aid with his mending soul. Together, the two departed from the Blades, hoping that they could reunite his soul with his body and end the struggle that Alranthor faced internally. Struggles with the Void The struggle was not so easily stopped, however. Lotenai and Alranthor travelled far and wide across Azeroth, researching further and further into the void. Eventually the two found a way to reunite his soul with his body, though the process was flawed. While his soul was indeed returned to his form, the latent energies within the runeblade came with it. As a result, Alranthor became unstably infused with the shadow energies that had corrupted him to begin with. Instead of serenity, a constant sense of unease was upon him alongside nightmares and waking dreams. Lotenai desperately attempted to find a cure for her lover, but ultimately, the void began to consume Alranthor's thoughts and dreams. Returning to the Blades, Alranthor was placed upon the isle of Quel'Shala to watch over the Withered with Lotenai, far away from the others, though close enough to civilization to retain his sanity. His appearances became more and more sporadic, eventually ceasing all together. When Lotenai was presumed to have been killed in battle following the invasion of The Grip, Alranthor disappeared entirely. In truth, the man had continued the search that Lotenai and him had begun; seeking to find a method to tame the void. If he could not, he would not become a nuisance that would eventually harm his allies and friends within Gilneas. Placing in his resignation, Alranthor departed. He would eventually follow the Alliance and Horde conflicts that followed, having served a brief stint in Outland. The man had never gone to Outland, given that he had fallen to the Scourge, and as a result he grew to know the land that Nythera had lived within. In particular, he grew obsessed with the teachings of the Shadowmoon Clan, as he found their teachings of the Dark Star in particular to be enlightening. When he could learn no more, as most markings were incomplete or otherwise destroyed by the sundering of Draenor and the later corruption of the Shadowmoon Clan, he headed to the alternate Draenor alongside many others under the guise of an Alliance hero. There, he immediately broke away from the main attachment, spending most of his time gathering together research and information on the Shadowmoon Clan, hoarding it back to Azeroth and his isolated sanctum within the Ghostlands; amongst the ruins of his old home, Dracon'diel. In time, whispers reached him of a group of Blood Elves that had been exiled from Silvermoon due to their research on the void, sent to live out in the Ghostlands where he resided. Tracking them down, he came to join a rather large group of elves under the Magister known as Umbric; eventually traversing into the void with them as they continued their research. He found peace among his kin for the first time in years, as within the realms of the void the maddening whispers and feelings of unease would dissipate. This would not last, however, as the elves continued to delve into the research of Dar'khan Drathir, and ultimately would change themselves forever. There, among the Telogrus Rift alongside so many others, he was twisted and turned by the void, saved only by the timely intervention of Alleria Windrunner. His skin paled beyond its normal complexion, and his teal-eyes grew even further towards a blue hue. However, for the first time in decades, his soul felt at peace. He had transformed into a Ren'dorei, but had also completed the circle that he and Lotenai had begun years prior. As a Ren'dorei Alranthor found peace with himself. Undergoing the teachings of Alleria, Umbric and later the Ethereal known as Locus Walker; he mastered reducing the whispers of the void to simple whimpers, eventually zoning them out of his mind almost entirely. He rejoined with his allies in Gilneas, glad to have seen that more of his people had joined with the Alliance. For the first time in years, he had not felt like an outcast, gladly taking up the banner of the Ren'dorei, as well as that of Gilneas. Quickly ingratiating himself back into the fold of the Blades, Alranthor made allies such as Inas'thas Sunbrook, taking up a position of aid within Quel'shala, where he purchased a small villa by the shore for himself and his research. He joined with the Order of the Raven, meeting those such as Robyn Blackrose and later Nelany Faersong, who would become some of his closer companions. Personality and Appearance Alranthor's personality has shifted drastically over the years. He was initially a warm personality, friendly to new comers and more than welcome to share several tales by the fire. Following the destruction of Quel'thalas and his enslavement to the Scourge, he became far more secluded and hostile. This eventually simmered down after the intervention of Lotenai, though her later death and his feelings of exclusion resumed a sort of aloof and loner demeanor. By the time of his transformation to the Ren'dorei, the exposure to the void and the calming of his soul led to a return to his helpful, somewhat well-meaning outlook; though it was spotted by cynicism and sarcasm. As a result, while he is now currently closer to how he once was than ever before, he is still considered by some to be rude and abrasive to handle. Appearance wise, he is conventionally attractive for an elf. His skin is pale, with an off-hint of blue twinged onto his skin as most of his kind now has. He possesses blue eyes, the slightest tint of teal holding on still as a remnant of his heritage as a Sin'dorei. He adorns himself in traditional elven armor, akin to those worn by the Blood Magi, though altered to befit that of the Ren'dorei; accompanied by a greatcloak that he can shroud about himself. He continues to carry Thas'dracon, though it now takes the form of a small runed dagger of elven make, and is accompanied by a staff to aid as a spell-focus. Relationships Alranthor has had several relationships, platonic and romantic, throughout his life. Nythera Hallowheart A Farstrider from Quel'thalas, Nythera was Alranthor's first true love and his fiance of many years. While the two never married to avoid the stigma of nobility falling upon Nythera during her tenure as a Farstrider, the two treated one another as husband and wife in all ways otherwise. While he intended on having a family with her at some point, the two never were able to settle down, and were separated when Nythera's duty to Kael'thas took her to Outland. When she returned, Alranthor had already been enslaved by the Scourge. Freeing him became an obsession for her, one that would ultimately cost her her life, though she did not hold regret by freeing him. Despite how close they had been, Alranthor has admitted his feelings towards her as a topic have dulled significantly, the circumstances of her death and his coping around it having numbed him to any sort of true sensation of longing, rather, simply just regret. Lotenai Thorne A blood elven defector and Alranthor's second major lover, Lotenai was instrumental in Alranthor's re-integration to society following his defection from the Horde. Cracking through his hard exterior, the woman managed to return some semblance of care and kindness into his heart. Together, they managed to form breakthroughs into removing the final shackles of the Scourge upon him, and while ultimately successful, he was unable to enjoy it for long with her due to the instability of the shadow-energy infused into his soul. Lotenai ultimately went missing and was presumed to have been killed in action after an engagement with the Horde following the invasion of the Grip. Her disappearance and presumed death was a matter of extreme discomfort for Alranthor and spurred him to finish the work they had started in her memory. He is still very uncomfortable about the topic of her, and is thankful that few remember her within the Blades. Robyn Blackrose and Nelany Faersong Fellow members of the Order of the Raven, Alranthor has grown close with Robyn Blackrose and his lover, Nelany Faersong, through their numerous interactions. While primarily drawn to the two due to their research on the Void, Alranthor has found himself enjoying their company on occasion recreationally, even if he has grown a penchant for either annoying Nelany, or her annoying him. In particular, he has grown concerned with Nelany's adjustment to becoming a Ren'dorei. The woman, once a priestess of the Light, a bishop no less, has shown a strong aptitude for the void; though her insistence to not master it worries him. This only grew after the introduction of Sheepie, a void-tainted sheep the woman some how managed to corrupt, and has ultimately led him to believe that if he does not watch over them in some regard, Nelany might accidentally blow something, or someone, up. The fact she has managed to also animate mushrooms into living, screaming, creatures, does not help. Sheepie To some, Sheepie is Alranthor's eternal nemesis and rival, a master of the void and unparalleled in his power. In truth, Alranthor is concerned with what led to Sheepie's creation. While Robyn had theorized that Sheepie was just naturally pre-dispositioned to the void, as some creatures are to Arcane or other types of magic, Alranthor is concerned that Sheepie represents the raw potential that Nelany has within her for void energies. The sheep has shown surprising aptitude, and since enlightenment, is capable of thinking processes beyond a standard sheep; to the point of understanding and following simple orders given to it. Alranthor is mainly concerned that the sheep may prove unstable, and if it is stable, is concerned about just how powerful the creature actually is under its void-tainted wool. Category:Void Elf Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Characters Category:Order of the Raven